The present invention relates to a magnet clasp and, more particularly, to a magnet clasp of the type having a stationary part incorporating a permanent magnet having a central hole for receiving a movable part constituted by a plug, wherein the movable part can make a close and tight contact with the stationary part only when it correctly fits the central hole of the stationary part.
Hitherto, various types of magnet clasps have been proposed and known. In these known magnet clasps the magnetic attracting force produced by the magnetic force of the permanent magnet is developed over the entire surface of the stationary part, not only in the central part of the stationary part. Therefore, the movable part of the clasp is attracted by the stationary part even when it is not correctly positioned on the stationary part, i.e. even when the plug is placed on the surface of the peripheral portion of the stationary member. This makes it difficult to correctly and smoothly fit the plug in the central hole of the stationary member. Namely, for fitting the plug into the central hole, it is necessary to slide the plug on the surface of the stationary member from the peripheral portion to the central portion while the plug is being magnetically attracted by the stationary member, so that the surface of the stationary member is scratched and damaged to deteriorate the appearance thereof.